Sadie
Traits Smart, Natural leader, Funny, Friendly, Epic, Loyal, Courages, Awsome, Protective, Kind, Creative, Secretive, Mantel, Cunning, Strong willed, Doesn't give in easly, Acts to quickly, Loyal, Carring, Great Listner, Awsome, Fierce, To trusting and Epic. History Isadora, Follower of Pakhet was taking time of for a whiel. One day she met Babi and fell in love with him. Nine months later Isadora had two children Sadie and Jason. Babi knew that if the Followers knew she had children she would be sent away so Babi took them to Osiris' hall of judgement to be protected. The twins stayed there to be raised. The twins loved it at the hall of judgement and only learned about Egyptian Mytholigy (Well what else could the gods teach us). Sadie (being the oldest) did do some Err... tricks on her brother so it was not always fun for the gods. (Did my brother tell you this or something?). One Christmas Eve when the twins were 16, they were payed an unexpected visit from Isis but what she was doing the twins had no idea why. When Isis saw the twins it got good, bad and very ugly (That's for sure but you forgot smelly). Isis asked who there parents were and Ammut told her that Babi was, after the bad part happened. Like Chaos going crazy, that kind of bad. Isis said that Sadie and Jason had to be moved to the place of the gods for their own safty. When the two arrived they were hidden their during a meeting (which seemed important). The two choose to get some sleep. Whiel asleep Sadie dremed she met her mother. (Which is a big deal for me all I have is a photo in a locket.) Sadie woke up by the smell of her brothers breath (FYI, it smells like rotten eges and socks of someone that just came out of gym class mixed together and 4x worse). When the two finshed their argument there father droped them of at Camp Giza for there protection but Jason went missing on the way there. Powers Offensive #Children of Babi can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. #Children of Babi extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Defensive #Children of Babi can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Babi can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Babi are very durable since they can take several assaults, strikes, or blow before sub-coming to the effect. Passive #Children of Babi can communicate, summon and interact with the dead as if they were still alive. #Children of Babi they have the ability to transform into baboon Supplementary #Children of Babi can climb effortlessly over or on steep, and narrow surfaces. #Children of Babi can be able to have enhanced strength, agility, and endurance #Children of Babi can take on numerous of baboon like features like the teeth, tail, and ecc. Counsellor Only #In rare cases the children of Babi can summon nearby baboons for assistance, but whether or not the baboon listens is up to it. Traits #Children of Babi adapt to a environment #Children of Babi are said to be very aggressive. #Children of Babi are said to have excellent balance, and dexterity' Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Head Counciler Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Children of Babi